


Happiness is a Choice

by eloquenceandpoetry



Series: The Laurences: Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenceandpoetry/pseuds/eloquenceandpoetry
Summary: Takes place after the girls chase after Friedrich Bhaer so he and Jo can have their storybook moment at the train station. The sisters eventually return to Orchard House so Laurie can finally take his wife home.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: The Laurences: Happily Ever After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011474
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Happiness is a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little blurb I thought up one night and had to get it out. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, xo.

“It was _so_ romantic, Laurie! You should’ve seen it. The stormy backdrop, the perfectly timed rainfall, him and her, meeting at the very last possible second…”

Laurie smiled adoringly at his charmingly petite wife. She went on and on about what she proclaimed to be the ‘ _culmination of all her favorite romance novels put_ _together’_. He was mesmerized by the sparkle in her green eyes as she detailed every moment from when he first put her and her sisters in the carriage to the second they arrived back at Orchard House. As much as he wanted to be as enthralled with Jo and Mr. Bhaer’s love story as she was, his heart only allowed him to be blissfully distracted by the bow-shape of her lips and the perfect slope of her nose.

They walked arm in arm from her childhood home toward the Laurence estate just across the familiar dirt road. The rain had finally eased up and the skies had cleared, perfect condition to make their journey back to the home they now shared. In the glow of the moon, his wife looked like Venus reincarnated, who had come down to Earth for the sole purpose of taking his breath away. And take his breath away she did, indeed.

“Laurie? Are you listening to me?” She questioned, snapping him from his reverie.

“No,” He answered truthfully, his signature rueful smile spreading across his lips as he stroked her arm lovingly.

Amy rolled her eyes at him and continued walking toward the large house across the way. “Well, what are you doing then, if not listening to your wife speak to you?”

“I’m looking at you.” Stopping abruptly just a few feet away from the door to the Laurence home, he tugged at her arm, catching her by surprise, and pulled her against him. He could see the faintest blush bloom on her porcelain skin as he reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “And what a sight it is, my lady.”

“ _Laurie_.” 

He cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her head back so he could look into her striking emerald eyes. “You can’t possibly expect me to focus on anything other than your beauty when you stand here before me, so effortlessly showing it off.”

She chuckled and swatted at his chest playfully. “You’re incorrigible.”

“And you’re beautiful.” The way Amy looked up at him, with _those_ eyes hidden under _those_ eyelashes and _that_ sweet genuine smile on her face, made his entire being burn with desire. He leaned down as she simultaneously stood on her toes so that their lips could meet tenderly somewhere in the middle. He cupped both her cheeks in the palm of his hands as he felt her arms go around his waist. Her lips were soft and supple as their lips molded against each other and his thumbs affectionately caressed her cheeks. Everything around them seemed to drift away as they lost themselves in each other, in their passion.

Laurie lightly prodded her lips with his tongue, and she indulged him for a moment, opening her mouth to him. But before he could take it any further, his wife, being the epitome of grace and class, remembered herself and pulled away from him, though she didn’t go far.

“I think,” She spoke, her voice low and husky, before expelling a sharp breath, her hands still clutching at his waistcoat, “We should head inside before we scandalize some poor bystander, Mr. Laurence.”

Laurie sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes for extra effect. “Well, if you insist, Mrs. Laurence.” Breaking into a mischievous smile, he quickly crouched down and swooped his wife into his arms before she could even register what was happening.

Amy gasped loudly, her arms going around his neck as he cradled her in his arms. “What are you doing, you goose! Put me down!”

“Hush now, wife,” He lowered his voice to appear more authoritative but quickly gave up that façade and broke into a run toward the front door of their home. His wife’s laughter ringing out into the night only spurred him on as he quickly navigated his way up the walkway and through the entrance. Only when they were inside did he finally set her on her feet, making sure to smooth out her dress before he stood upright again. “Your palace, my lady.”

“Why thank you, my lord.” She reached up to press a kiss to his cheek before moving toward the staircase. The Laurence estate was quiet as they climbed the staircase and they walked arm in arm as husband and wife down the large hallway toward their shared suite.

Once they were securely settled inside their bedroom, Amy collapsed sleepily on the bed and let out a sigh. “I hadn’t realized how truly exhausted I was until this very moment.”

Laurie, who had moved to check the fire that the servants had started in their room, looked over at his wife, sprawled out on their bed. Not many people got to witness Amy March so relaxed and comfortable. During her time in Europe with Aunt March, she learned the ins and outs of how a woman should behave in all aspects of life. A true lady never let down her veil of elegance – a lesson she’d learned quickly while overseas. Amy March had transformed into quite the refined young woman that people both marveled and envied. But Laurie was the only one who got to see her so completely uninhibited and he considered himself a very lucky man for it. The fact that she was so comfortable around him made his heart beat a little faster.

“It has been quite a tiresome day.” Moving toward her, he knelt beside the bed and picked up her dainty foot in his hand. He smiled fondly, remembering Amy as a young lady, standing outside his window, assuring him that she would’ve never broken her ankle like her sister for she had lovely small feet, the best in the family. Now he got to cherish every lovely thing about her, including her perfect feet. “You’ve most definitely earned the right to relax, my darling. What with all the tiring matchmaking you’ve been doing all day.”

Amy laughed softly above him and it made his chest tighten with adoration for her. “I’m just a humble ornament to society, trying to bring love and life to all those around me. It’s a thankless job, for certain, but someone has to do it.” 

“Saint Amy has a nice ring to it, I suppose.” With a soft laugh, Laurie pulled one shoe off her foot and then followed suit with the other. After setting her shoes aside neatly, he took her delicate foot in his hand and massaged it, his hands working diligently and thoroughly. He didn’t know how much time had passed, having gotten lost in the dutiful task at hand, before he heard his wife’s small voice.

“Are you happy, Laurie?”

The question caught him off guard and his hands stopped their kneading. He looked up to see her staring up at the canopy that draped their bed and quickly got to his feet. Sitting beside her, he clutched her hand in his, imploring her to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

Amy rose up from the bed, careful not to catch his eye, and sat upright next to him. “I mean,” She started, her eyes downcast as her fingers played with his, where they now sat in her lap. “Are you happy with your life here?”

Laurie’s eyebrows furrowed deeply, unsure of where this was all coming from. “Amy, my sweet,” He reached forward to cup one of her cheeks. “Of course, I’m happy. My life is the envy of every living man in Massachusetts.” The look in his wife’s eyes still troubled him, and he moved to cup her chin between his fingers so he could bring her closer to him. “Have I done something to make you think otherwise?”

“No, no. You haven’t done anything of the sort.” She shook her head vehemently, her tongue poking out to lick at her lips. Finally, she met his eyes and he could see tears sitting at the brim. “It’s just – being back in Concord and being back with our family…” She sniffled softly, “Things are different now than they were when it was just us in a cabin on a ship in the middle of the ocean.”

“Things are different,” He agreed, never tearing his gaze from hers. “But trust me when I tell you that they’re different for the better. I’m just as happy now as I was then. Perhaps even more so now that I get to build my life here with you, in the home I grew up in. My life could only be made sweeter by the sounds of pitter patter from the children I hope to raise with you. You make me so inexplicably and undeniably happy, Amy March, don’t you see that?”

Laurie soon found his wife’s body crashing into his as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He didn’t mind a single bit as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. He could feel her tears hitting the side of his neck where her face was buried. He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back, just wanting to hold her close for as long as possible. When her breathing finally started to even out, she pulled back and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, which he returned wholeheartedly.

“I love you,” She mumbled against his lips, her fingers locked behind his neck, “I love you so, so much.”

He smiled against her lips, hugging her impossibly closer to him. “You’ve stolen my heart, my sweet wife, and I couldn’t be happier about it.” She giggled and broke her lips from his, so he took the opportunity to flip her swiftly onto her back before settling himself between her legs. “Now, allow me the honor of showing you just how much my love for you burns within me.” He winked at her cheekily before he began his venture and peppered sweet kisses down her body. 


End file.
